MAP01: The Teleporter (Memento Mori)
MAP01: The Teleporter is the first map of Memento Mori. It was designed by Michiel Rutting and Denis Möller, and uses the music track "Hidden Anger" by Mark Klem. Description According to Memento Mori info pack (.exe): This is a pretty small level, just to get into the thing. The teleporter is the primary target, close it to prevent monsters coming through it. Michiel did the pentagram and the circle hallway, and I did the rest. This level should be cool for deathmatch too. It has several extrarooms for DM. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Run into the circular hallway to the north, and go around to the northern end. Open the door to the south, and flip the switch to lower a stairway below you. Enter the southern room through any one of the doors, go upstairs from either direction, and flip the switch. Return to the circular hallway to find a new room to the north. Wait for the western bars to open and run up to the switch. Flip the switch to close the teleporter in the northeast, and run outside to the southern building. Running up to the switch will have raised a barrier blocking you from entering this building. Go inside, and flip the switch. Secrets # The northern end of the southern walkway, within the circular hallway, counts as a secret. (sector 19) Bugs * Although it is intended that you flip the western switch (Linedef 524, Action: 41 - S1 Ceiling Lower to Floor, Tag 7) in order to shut off the teleporter, two linedefs (495 and 500, Action: 30 - W1 Floor Raise by Shortest Lower Texture, Tag 9) between the bars and the switch will disable the monster teleporter east of the map when walked over. This means that if you do not wait for all of the stored enemies to warp in before entering the western room, you will be unable to obtain 100% Kills, even if the western switch has not been flipped. * The chaingun, the rocket launcher and the plasma gun are only accessible in deathmatch mode (or by using the idclip cheat). So are the two super shotguns and six of the ten health bonuses, but those may also be accessed by using a source port that allows jumping. (Jumping on the metal skinned cube in the northwest of the map, just in front of the windows to the slime pit opens the alcoves where those rest.) So, if neither cheating nor jumping is used, 100% of the items cannot be obtained. Areas / screenshots Image:Screenshot Doom 20080627 124859.png|Start of the map Image:Screenshot Doom 20080627 125447.png|Near the end Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Inspiration and development Michiel Rutting designed the pentagram and the circular hallway. After sending Denis the incomplete level, however, he did not respond to any further e-mails by Denis. Because of this, Denis designed the rest of the level. . Rutting is additionally named "Most Mute Guy" in the credits for not sending e-mail "for the last 3 months." Sources External links * Memento Mori demos from the Compet-N database es:MAP01:_The_Teleporter_(Memento_Mori) Teleporter (Memento Mori) Category:Michiel Rutting levels Category:Denis Möller levels